I Waited For You
by AniSky9
Summary: Inuyasha meets his love from his past, Kagome, that he was forced to leave, but he could never forget. Now she is engaged to a famous lawyer, Kouga. Can he win her back and make up for the time they lost? Inuyasha, "The Notebook" style.
1. Nightmares

I hope you guys enjoy this story more...

* * *

Her brown eyes sparkled with tears as she caught up with her love that was trying to leave in his old run down truck. She didn't care what he parents had told her, she knew in her heart that this was the right thing. She was supposed to be with him and that's all that mattered is that she loved him deeply and always would.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried running into her love's arms.

He gently wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Shh," he cooed. "I'm going to go."

She stopped to look up at his amber eyes, "What do you gotta go for?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes and tried his hardest to keep his face emotionless when he spoke. "I just have to think about some things."

Her heart pounded at his words and actions hoping that this wasn't happening. "What do you gotta think about?"

"About what? You're going away!" he voice betrayed his emotions. "You're going away to school and I'm so happy for you. But I'm not going to be able to do things like that. I'm not going to have nice things. It's just not in the cards for me."

"I don't have to go to school," she pleaded.

"Yes you do!" he snapped.

"Well you could go with me," she begged.

"To America? What am I going to do in America?"

"I don't know…be with me?

He sighed at the desperateness in her pleading eyes and scratched behind the white dog ears on his head. "We don't gotta think about this today. We could just see how the rest of the summer goes."

She opened her mouth in disbelief and did her best to hold her tears and keep control. Her voice was small and was barely above a whisper, "Are you breaking up with me?" She couldn't look into his eyes that had turned cold.

"I don't see how it's gonna work," he said coldly and moved to get into his truck.

"You don't mean it," she said shakily trying to get him to take it back. "Well hell if you're going to do it why wait til the end of the summer, huh? Why don't you just do it now!" she screamed and shoved him into his truck, making the door slam. "Come on just do it!" she shoved him again.

He kept an emotionless look on his face and turned to her. He walked up and attempted to pull her into an embrace. "Come here," he whispered.

She pushed off of him, "Don't you touch me!" She smacked his face, once, twice then stopped when he started to slap his own face. "Stop! Ugh!" Then her eyes narrowed in a death glare as rage continued to boil up inside her. "You know what? I'm going to do it. It's over!" She shoved him back against his truck. "It's over! So why don't you just leave," she cried.

He pulled the rickety door open in the midst of her rant and she kicked it shut. "Leave!" she kicked his truck again, but when he started the truck her heart stopped. "Wait, we're not really breaking up are we? This is just a fight were having and tomorrow it will be like it never happened right?" But he pulled out of her driveway without a word and sped off into the darkness of the early morning. He left her on her lawn, staring after him with her tear stained face as his taillight disappeared into the night.

Her eyes snapped open as she was thrown out of her sleeping state, breathing heavily. This was the third time this week that she had this same nightmare. The nightmare about the day he left her. Yes it had been she who technically said it was over, but she was sure he would come back to her. How was she supposed to know that she would be leaving the very next day? She didn't even get to say goodbye or that she still loved him, but he could have at least written to her. The same could be said for her. Her thoughts went to the box that she kept hidden; it was full of unsent letters that she couldn't bring herself to send.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked the groggy black-haired man lying next to her.

"Nothing honey, it's just a nightmare is all," she replied with a fake smile.

He sat up, "Another one? Are you sure there isn't anything wrong? You've been having a lot of nightmares lately," he concerned while lightly caressing her face.

"I'm sure sweetie. It's probably just jitters because of the wedding."

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

She thought about this and knew she should tell him, but didn't want to alarm him so she coolly told a lie. "No, I've forgotten what it was about already."

"Okay honey; just tell me if there is anything wrong." He kissed her lightly on the cheek before rolling over and falling asleep almost instantly.

But she couldn't get to sleep. All she could think of was him. She lied awake for awhile thinking of him and wondering what he was up to. _Ugh, why am I worrying about this? It was a long time ago and doesn't matter anymore. _But she couldn't get him out of her mind. _He probably doesn't even remember me anymore,_ she sighed as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

What do you guys think...I don't own Inuyasha or the Notebook, but I hope to do a good story anyway :D


	2. Good News?

Sorry it took so long for an update, but I've been on Vacation. Anyways...here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

The next afternoon she accompanied her fiancé as he worked at his desk work desk on some documents. She studied her fiancé's stern face as he wrote and studied intently on the paper in front of him. He had sky blue eyes under two furrowed black brows. His black hair was pulled back into perfectly gelled ponytail. He wore an expensive black suit, showing off his rich stature.

After sizing him up she turned to stare out the window and sighed inwardly. _He's just the kind of man that my mom would love me to marry. _Her thoughts were quickly turned to the man that never ceased to leave her dreams.

As she stared out the window, she failed to see the leaves that blew around lightly in the wind, or the squirrel that scurried across the branches of a tree. Instead she saw herself wrapped up in the arms of white-haired boy.

She was sitting up against his hard chest and his strong arms were wrapped around her. She played with the hairs of his muscular arms. As he hummed a soft melody in her ear. His voice soothed her and relaxed her to the point of peaceful sleep.

"We'll always be together won't we?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Of course sweetie," the voice was rough and not at all the soothing one she had just heard.

"What?"

"Of course."

She looked up to see her fiancé staring over at her with a smirk. _Oh crap, was I speaking out loud? Oh no, I better stop this. I can't do this to him. Ugh when are you going to get it through your head?! He probably doesn't even remember you and you're getting married soon!_

She gave him a weak smile and got up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Why don't we go out to the park sweetie? The weather is so nice."

"I'd love to honey, but I have to work on this case. It's a big one."

"Can't you just take a small break?" she pleaded.

He let out a frustrating sigh, "This is really important. Why don't you just…go shopping or something? Don't you have to talk wedding things with Eri or something?"

His fiancée stared at him with disbelief not quite sure how to respond. She swallowed her frustration like she had learned to do. With out another word she turned on her heel and stormed out of his office. Waiting for her just outside the building was a tall man in a black suit standing by the back door of a black La Salle.

She was too frustrated to acknowledge his presence at first until he spoke. "He-hello Miss Ka-Ka-Kagome." He always seemed to stutter when he was alone with her.

She waited impatiently, "Hey Hojo, can you take me to Eri's please?" Her tone was still annoyed.

"Sh sure, anything for you Miss Kagome," he said as he opened the door for her. She didn't even look up to his dumb smile when she sat herself in the back seat.

She sat silently with her arms crossed the entire ride. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice the two brown eyes that glanced at her often through the rear view mirror. _God, sometimes he makes me so mad!_ The driver ran his hair through his light brown hair to try to fix it to his liking.

"So uh, ho-how was your day?"

_Sometimes I don't even know why I bother to stick around._

"Did you have fun in the office?"

She sighed inwardly, _No, that's not true. I love him._

When the ride was finally over she muttered a quick thanks without even glancing at the handsome young man. Without waiting for him to open the door for her she got out and stormed up to the yellow house after slamming the door shut.

At the door was a woman with short black hair, dressed in a yellow sundress that was border line revealing. "Kagome! You're here!" the woman squealed.

Kagome stormed passed her with a scowl still on her face, "Remind me why I'm marrying this guy again Eri."

Eri turned to the rampaging black haired girl. "Because he's totally hunky and perfect for you," she said in a squeaky voice. "Plus he is completely in love with you."

"Doesn't seem like it," Kagome mumbled under her breathe.

"Don't you love him?" Eri asked curiously.

Kagome stopped her pacing. _Do I love him?_ She shook her head. _Of course I love him. What am I saying?_ "Yes, I love him. It's just sometimes he makes me so…so aggravated! I mean he's totally wrapped up in his work that he doesn't even notice me. It just feels like something's missing. This is the type of person I pictured I would marry, but I think that's because my mom imprinted that picture in my mind. I just want more I guess." She collapsed on the couch, dropping her face into her hands.

Eri went over to her friend and embraced her, "Everyone wants the fairy tale man that sweeps them off their feet with words of love and poetry. But that person is never out there."

Kagome thought back to the man in her dreams. _Yes he is. He just didn't want me._ Her heart surprisingly still ached a lot at the thought.

"You have a man who spoils you and loves you and you love him. He'll treat you like a queen and what more can anyone ask for?" Eri continued.

Kagome finally met Eri's gaze. "You're right, I'm just being silly."

She smiled, "Besides, if you ever found that man you'd be living happily ever after by now. You wouldn't be dumb enough to let him go."

Kagome winced at her words like she had been hit by a punch. _Wow thanks Eri._

Her friend quickly changed the subject in her hyper way, "Don't worry about it Kagome. We have a wedding to plan and if we don't hurry we'll be late to meet you mom and everyone to pick out your dress."

_Oh yeah. How did I forget that? I'm just thinking too much of unimportant meaningless things. Ugh, you're getting married Kagome, stop thinking about him!_

Trying on dresses was actually fun, Kagome had to admit. She was starting to feel a lot better about the upcoming wedding. When the curtain was pulled back from her changing room she turned to see twenty identical faces all with mouths gaping in awe.

She was wearing a long slim white wedding gown that flared out into a long train with thick straps wrapped around her arms. It also had long white mesh sleeves equipped with plenty of ruffles. Her long black hair was tightly curled and sitting on top was a long white veil.

Kagome became self conscious when she saw all the faces staring at her, "Is the veil too much?"

Eri ran to her first and squealed, "Are you kidding? It's perfect!"

The room immediately erupted with screams and merry squeals as they marveled over Kagome's dress. Even Kagome's mother joined in the squeals of delight. "Kouga won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." "Or his hands."

That last comment left an uneasy feeling settle in the pit of Kagome's heart, but she shrugged it off with a fake gasp.

Eri then pulled out a newspaper excitedly for Kagome to see. "It says here that this wedding is going to be the social high of the season."

"Of the season!?" Kagome's mother repeated in uncontained excitement. "This is going to be the biggest wedding unlike which this towns ever seen."

Kagome grabbed the folded up newspaper and laughed along with the other ladies. "She doesn't just plan, she plots," she half joked. After studying the newspaper she showed her mom, "Look Momma, the governor is coming to town."

"Where, let me see," she reached for the newspaper. When she took the paper from Kagome the bottom unfolded. "Oh Boy."

Kagome's breath caught at the picture revealed. There he was; the man who filled her dreams and thoughts since she was seventeen. The picture was black and white so his amber eyes didn't show, but it was unmistakably him. He stood tall with no trace of a smile on his face. On top of his silver-haired head were two pointed dog ears confirming who he was. Kagome began to get dizzy when she realized what he was standing in front of. A perfectly restored shrine in just the way she had always pictured it in her head. Now renamed, Higurashi Shrine.

The room began to swim around and what sounded like rushing water filled her head as the room darkened.

"_We'll always be together won't we?"_

"_Forever my Kagome, forever,"_ said a soft kind voice. She collapsed seeing a flash of amber orbs before darkness completely settle in.

* * *

Review please : )


	3. No Hiding From the Past

* * *

When Kagome woke she was in her room. The first thing she noticed was that the wedding dress that she tried on was lying in the chair across her room, meaning her mom had purchased it. It was probably placed there to remind her who she was to marry and end up with.

There was no doubt her mom knew what was going through her mind. Kagome's mind was spinning with thoughts. _What does this mean? He did it; just like he promised, the shrine. But I thought…Ugh this is so confusing!_

She rolled out of bed deciding that a bath would clear her mind when she felt something trailing from her hair. She was still wearing her veil. Kagome rolled her eyes, _Momma is so impossible. _She was so flustered, she forgot to remove it when she stepped into her bubble bath.

The warm water felt amazing on her skin, but did nothing to relieve the stress. So she poured herself a glass of champagne that was set out for her, in hopes of calming her a little bit. _Does this mean he still loves me? But I love Kouga now. It was just a stupid school girl crush; young love, nothing more._ Her big toe turned the faucet on and off during her pondering. _Maybe I should go see him…to make sure he's okay,_ she quickly added. _There's nothing wrong with visiting a childhood friend. We're both adults. Maybe I should even invite him to the wedding. NO, what am I thinking? I'll just see him at least. Just to see how he's doing. It's settled. I'll just go tell Kouga I'm-oh no. What do I tell Kouga? I can't tell him I'm visiting my last love. I know, I'll tell him I need to go shopping. Yeah, antique shopping. Perfect. _She smiled when she finally came to a decision.

The next morning Kagome shoved her suitcases in the trunk of the rolls that Kouga had bought her and sped off to explain herself to Kouga. She was glad that he was not suspicious at all and didn't say much other than, "Have fun." _Well I guess it is a good thing that he doesn't pay attention to me._

She left immediately from Kouga's toward the town from that one fateful summer, seven years earlier. And on the long drive, the memories came back like a great wave of water spilling from a recently broken dam.

June 6, 1939

It was the summer after graduation and mother decided it was best if we got some of that country air since the cities were heavy with factory pollution for the war. I was hanging around with my good friend Sango and her boyfriend Miroku during most of the summer. And that's when she took me to the summer carnival.

"I've never been to a carnival before Sango."

"Never been to a carnival? Where have you been?"

Kagome just laughed and latched on to her friend's arm as they strolled up to the bright lights. "Wow it looks so pretty."

"Wait til you see inside. Come on," Sango dragged Kagome away leaving Miroku to pay.

"Great, IS THAT ALL I'M GOOD FOR?" Miroku yelled.

Sango turned around and gave him a teasing glare, "You bet your ass it is. Why do you think I've kept you around for so long."

Kagome giggled at Miroku's face and let Sango drag her into the carnival. Miroku, however, was smirking on the inside. It seems he was just fine with that.

"What do you want to go on first Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked around with wide eyes, "I don't know there are so many things to choose from."

"Why don't I escort you to the tunnel of love?" asked a raspy and unfamiliar voice. Kagome spun around to face a tall black haired boy. He looked like a wolf demon and had bright baby blue eyes. He was handsome, but a little bit too cocky and old for Kagome's taste. "Hi, my name is Kouga. So how about that ride?"

Kagome turned to Sango whose smirk wasn't helping. "No thank you."

"No? Why not?" he asked obviously not used to hearing no.

"Because uh, I'm going on the car things with Sango," she said latching onto Sango's arm again.

"You mean the bumper cars," Sango whispered.

"Yeah, that's it. The Bumper cars. So sorry." They hurried off, but to Kagome's surprise Kouga and his friends followed. Kagome tried her best to not let them get to her even though it annoyed her. She didn't want anything to spoil her fun.

When she got into the tiny car she wasn't quite sure what to do, but was immediately rammed by none other than Kouga. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and started her chase in hopes of getting her revenge, but was cut short when she was jerked side ways. It was Sango. Kagome's mouth widened at the betrayal, but Sango only continued to laugh.

"Come on Kagome. Let loose!" Sango instructed.

Kagome understood and turned her car around and rammed one of Kouga's friends. Excitement shot through her veins and she laughed at the exhilaration. She laughed like she had never laughed before. Then she turned around to find Sango who was already heading towards her and met her head on. Kagome threw her head back in laughter, which Sango joined.

It was then that Kagome thought she saw a flash of gold and had a strange feeling of someone watching her. After a few quick glances, she tried to ignore the feeling and let the excitement engulf her.

When the ride was over, Kagome's heart was racing with adrenaline with ever step she took. "That was so much fun Sango! I can't believe I hit all those people. Then we hit each other. Oh my gosh I had so much fun." She spoke too quickly for Sango to even understand her.

"Sango dearest, I won you a prize!" Miroku called as they exited the ride.

Sango ran with a squeal of delight to claim her prize. It was a small white demon cat with two fluffy white tails. "Oh Miroku, I knew you were useful for something else. Come on, let's go to the Ferris wheel," she said after planting a wet kiss on Miroku's cheek.

Miroku melted under her soft kiss and was left with a goofy grin and no will to disagree.

They all headed towards the Ferris wheel with Kagome and Sango skipping arm and arm in the lead. Strangely Kouga his gang were still following.

Kagome was telling Sango how cute her little cat demon was when she was stopped suddenly by a rock hard wall of a chest. The impact sent her rearing backwards, but two strong arms shot out to catch her and brought her back on her feet. She looked up to drown in two wide amber colored eyes that seemed like inches from her own.

The wall turned out to be a boy about her age. He was tall and built, probably suggesting he was a laborer. He had long gorgeous silver flowing that poked out from a worn down brown hat. He also wore worn out jeans with a dull red shirt with a brown jacket on top.

He was beyond handsome and everything about him made her heart pound loudly in her chest like nothing she ever felt before. He was nervous as well, but Kagome was too entranced to notice.

His hands were still holding her gently on her hips and emitted unexplainable warmth. The warmth could be felt even through her dress.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked in his deep melodic voice.

His voice made her blood pump even harder, but she held her ground and quickly responded, "No." Not even she was sure why she refused, perhaps it was just to tease him.

"And why not?"

"Cuz I don't want _to_," she said jolting her chin up.

"Back off mutt face, she's with me," Kouga stepped in.

"And what makes you say that you mangy wolf?" the boy just about growled.

Kouga smirked then turned to Kagome, "Hey Kagome want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

Kagome wanted to say no, but she though of a better idea. She couldn't hide the grin on her face when she looked directly at the boy in front of her and smugly said, "I'd love to."

Kouga grinned in triumph when Kagome linked on his arm and gladly strolled passed the stunned silver haired boy. Kagome looked back a few times to see that he had a smirk on his face. _Unbelievable, that cocky jerk._

Sango snapped her out of her thoughts when she appeared at her side. She had a giant grin on her face after having witnessed the whole scene, "Inuyasha Takahashi."

"What?" Kagome asked, thrown off.

"His name, I know you were dying to know it. He works at Totosai's weapon factory with Miroku."

"Oh. Did you see how he was standing like two inches from my face?"

Sango laughed, "Yeah I saw, but that's Inuyasha for you. You know I'm surprised he even came over to talk to you. He must really like you."

Kagome found herself unable to find a response and couldn't help trying to steal glances back at Inuyasha. She saw that he still wore the same smirk, making her blood boil a little.

"He's a half dog demon in case you were wondering," Sango added noticing Kagome was still looking back at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I sensed that." Her eyes shot opened when she realized what she said.

"Wait? You sensed it?" Sango asked curiously.

"NO," Kagome said quickly, "I-I mean I guessed it."

Sango nodded silently, not convinced that Kagome wasn't hiding anything from her.

Kouga finally got tired of hearing Kagome talk about Inuyasha and grabbed a hold of her arm in a tighter grip. "Come on Kagome. Don't worry about that mutt face. He's just a poor half breed that isn't even worthy to lick your shoes."

Kagome stopped walking and stared at Kouga with a look of disgust. She wasn't sure why the comment made her blood boil so much, but she had to force herself not to slap Kouga. "Excuse me?"

"Come on," he pulled Kagome towards the Ferris wheel, obviously missing how much the comment upset her.

Kagome wanted nothing more than to ditch Kouga, but she ended up sitting next to him on the Ferris wheel. However, she made sure to scoot as far away from him as possible which was difficult since Kouga tried to pull her close with his arm around her. She couldn't believe how fast she had gone from excited to miserable. That was until Inuyasha showed up again.

When their chair made a pass by the ground, Inuyasha took the opportunity to run up and squeeze between Kagome and Kouga. Kagome's heart raced again at the feeling of his body pressed against hers.

"Hey!" a voice called from below.

"Don't worry I'll pay you when I get down Myoga!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha Takahashi," he said turning to Kagome with his hand held out to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to hide her excitement.

Kouga was fuming, "Kagome, who is this guy?"

"I don't know. Inuyasha Takahashi," she repeated in an obvious tone.

"I was wondering if I could take you to dinner," Inuyasha continued, ignoring them both.

Before Kagome could respond the ride was jolted to a stop. "Hey Inuyasha, you can't have more than two people to a car!"

"Alright Myoga. I'll be right down!"

Kagome stared at the hanyou with a confused look. _How is he going to do that?_ Her question was answered immediately when Inuyasha jumped from the seat and grabbed a hold of the railing in front of them.

All the blood in Kagome's face drained of all color. Her face now filled with worry and fear, but she remembered that he was a half demon meaning he was strong enough to get down. She couldn't keep herself from worrying entirely though.

Inuyasha turned to face her, still swinging from the railing. "So will you go out with me?"

"What? No."

"No?" he asked.

"No," she insisted.

"No," he repeated.

"Look mutt, she said no," Kouga growled angrily.

"Well then you leave me no choice then."

Kagome let out a high pitched scream and brought her hands to her mouth in horror as she watched Inuyasha's fingers slip from the railing. He was now holding on with one hand.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time," Inuyasha said in a struggling voice, "Will you, or will you not go out with me?"

Kagome couldn't believe what he was doing, "What?"

"Damn, my hands slipping."

"Just grab the bar you idiot!" Sango yelled from one of seats below.

"Not until she agrees," Inuyasha yelled back.

"Ah, just go out with him honey," Miroku egged on, loving every minute of this. _Inuyasha, you are the man._

Sango glared at him with a venomous look.

Kagome's thoughts were screaming, _Oh my gosh what do I do? What do I do?_ "Okay I'll go out with you."

"No don't do me any favors," Inuyasha said.

Kagome gritted her teeth. _Is this guy kidding? He's threatening to kill himself and doesn't want favors._ "No, no I want to."

"Say it," Inuyasha insisted.

"I want to go out with you."

"Say it again."

"I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" she screamed with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Okay, okay we'll go out," Inuyasha smirked, grabbing the bar with his other hand again.

The crowd below broke into applause.

"You think you're so smart," Kagome shook her head.

"That wasn't funny Inuyasha. You could have killed yourself," Sango screamed in disagreement.

Kagome looked down to Sango, "It's okay, I'll handle this." She turned her attention back to Inuyasha and reached out for his belt which she quickly undid.

"Wait-what are you doing? Please don't do that," Inuyasha begged.

Kagome undid his jeans next and pulled them around his ankles revealing dark blue boxers.

"Oh God," Inuyasha breathed. The crowed now erupted in laughter including Sango, Miroku, and Kouga.

Kagome tried her best to hide her blush as she sat back and enjoyed the view. "You're not so cocky now are you?"

"I'm gonna get you for that," Inuyasha promised.

Kagome was still laughing, "Maybe you will, maybe you won't."

When Kagome finally got off the ride she made a point to avoid Kouga for the rest of the night. She had fun, but nothing could top her encounter with the silver-haired Inuyasha.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I look forward to your reviews and tips.


	4. Little Miss Ribbons

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's short, but I felt it best to stop here. I hope you guys enjoy. I don't own Inuyasha or the Notebook! Please review!! I love hearing what you guys have to say and any ideas as well.

* * *

All night and the next day Kagome couldn't get her mind off Inuyasha. The way he made her heart race and the date she was supposed to go on with him. Her thoughts kept her from hearing her chattering friend next to her.

"Are you even listening Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Sango what were you saying?"

Sango rolled her eyes at her friend who had been doing this all day. "I asked if you thought about what you want to buy yet."

Kagome was about to answer her friend that she hadn't, but something she saw made her stop. She didn't know why it bothered her so much but it did.

There in the store they had been planning to shop at was none other than the silver-haired hanyou, Inuyasha. And standing on the other side of the counter was a girl with long black hair tied back with red ribbons. Her blood boiled as she watched them sharing a laugh. _He's flirting with!_ Kagome saw the girl batting her eye lashes and flashing her smile at Inuyasha. And Inuyasha seemed to be hanging on her every word.

She was seething, "No I am never going on a date with him! I don't care what I said!" She folded her arms angrily not realizing that she spoke out loud.

Meanwhile Sango stared at her confused, "What? I didn't say-," but she stopped when her eyes found what Kagome had been staring at. "Oh Kagome, I'm sorry."

Kagome turned around and marched off, "Why should I care if he flirts with , with-."

"Kikyou," Sango finished.

"I don't care what her name is!" she shouted. "And I don't care about him. Hmph."

At Sango's house two days later her mom called her home early so for her private tutoring. She had been walking down a small street that lead to her waiting car when she saw the silver haired half demon appear in front of her. He was dressed in what appeared to be work clothes. His jeans were dirty along with his gray long sleeve shirt that was rolled up at his fore arms. She noticed he was still wearing the same hat he had worn before. He was carrying a lunch box with him so she assumed he was on his lunch break. Despite how mad she still was, she couldn't help but think how handsome he looked.

"Hi."

"Hi," she replied keeping her attention in front of her and walking passed him.

"Do you remember me?" he asked falling into her strides beside her.

She gave a half hearted chuckle. "How could I forget? Mr. Underwear was it?" she teased.

"Oh yeah," he replied embarrassed. "Listen what are you doing tomorrow?" He stopped in front of her forcing her to stop.

"Tomorrow?"

"Or the next day?"

"Why?"

He cocked his head to the side slightly, "Why? Our date."

She tried her best not to smile at how much he looked like a puppy, "What date?"

"What do you mean? Our date, you promised, you swore it."

She strode passed him again throwing her chin up, "Well I guess I changed my mind."

He quickly stepped in front of her again using his demon speed. "Listen I know what I did the other night was crazy, but I couldn't help it. I-I had to. I was being drawn to you."

He sounded so sincere, but her thoughts quickly went back to that girl she saw him with before. Instead she laughed at his remark.

"What?" he asked confused to why she was laughing.

"Oh geez, what a line."

"No," he tried.

"You use that on all the girls?"

"No, you got me all wrong. I'm not usually like this," he pleaded with her to understand.

_Don't give in,_ she told herself. _Think about that girl._ "Yeah right. I saw you the other day with little Miss Ribbons. That Kikyou girl."

"No, no that wasn't-. Listen I know you got some stranger on the street who you don't know walking up to you that you don't know. You don't know me, but I know me," he tried to explain.

When she didn't respond he continued, "I can be charming."

"What?" she asked extremely confused. He was obviously having a hard time talking and it made her giggle inside. _Ugh why does he have to be so cute?_

"I can be smart. I can be light on my feet." (He did a little dance) "I can be anything you want, just name it and I'll be it."

Kagome laughed and shook her head, "You're dumb."

Inuyasha flashed her a toothy grin that just about made her melt, "I can be that."

Kagome shook her head again and turned to leave. _Momma's going to be so mad that I'm late._

"Come on just one date!" he called after her.

She grasped her hands behind her back and twirled around playfully, "Mm, No I don't think so," she said before skipping off towards the waiting car.

"What can I do to change your mind?" he begged.

She turned toward the pleading hanyou just before getting into the back seat. "I guess you'll figure something out."

She watched Inuyasha through the tinted window when the chauffeur shut the door. She saw that he kept his eyes on the car the entire time when they pulled away.

When he was finally out of sight she leaned back into her seat and let the giddy feeling fill her fluttering heart, with a loud giggle. She completely forgot about how mad her mom would eventually be when she got home.


	5. Billionaires

Hello All. I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed my story so far. I hope you guys are all enjoying it. This chapter is not apart of the original Notebook, but I thought it would be a nice add. I hope you all enjoy it and I look forward to hearing your feedback. Thank you all so much.

I do not own Inuyasha or the Notebook.

* * *

Kagome was indeed late for her English tutor and was right about her mother being upset about it. As a result of her tardiness, she wasn't allowed to go out for a few days. Instead Kagome was forced to go along with her mother to fancy dinner parties.

Kagome did her part by putting on her best smile and making conversations with all the rich snobby, stuck up woman who only seemed to like to talk about the lack of rich men in town. She wore her expensive fancy, but mostly uncomfortable kimonos with her hair tightly up in a traditional do.

She did the least amount of complaining as possible hoping that her mom would let her out soon. She was tired of being held captive here especially since this party was hosted for Americans. _Some peace thing._ It strayed from the Japanese traditions and held more of the American styles.

But despite how attentive Kagome appeared at the parties, her thought rarely strayed from the Silver-haired Hanyou, Inuyasha. _Has he forgotten me or given up on me? I wonder what he's doing now. Probably with that girl Kikyou._ Her eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched at the thought. She didn't even notice the handsome young man who walked up.

"May I have this dance Kagome?" asked a familiar voice.

The voice snapped her from her thoughts. "Kouga? What are you doing here?"

Kouga smiled his cocky grin, mistaking her surprise for something it wasn't. He sported an expensive black suit with his black hair pulled back into a neat pony tail. "I came hoping to find my woman here?"

_He has a woman? Then why does he insist on hitting on me?_ "And who is your woman?" She was curious as to who in their right mind would want to date this guy.

"Why _you_ of course," he grinned taking her hand and tucking it in his arm while leading her to the dance floor.

_Shouldn't have asked_, she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Now how about that dance?"

She yanked her hand from his in disgust as if his touch burned her. "No thanks, I don't dance," she lied taking a step back. "What are you even doing here?" She spat out the words venomously. What she really wanted to ask was if he was actually one of the rich snobs of this party or if he had just snuck in.

"I came with my dad." He paused expecting Kagome to be impressed, but was only met with a solemn stare. "You know Kyoko Shimasaki? The owner of Shimasaki fuel?"

She grimaced at his arrogant tone. _Figures. Well that sure explains a lot._ Before Kagome could make a response to that her mom appeared at her side.

"Who is this strapping young man Kagome?" her mother asked in a disturbingly sweet tone and a wicked smile to match. She wore a dress almost identical to her daughter's. It was obvious that she had been the one to choose them both. The dress was long and white designed with many ruffles and lace. A typical high class southern dress from American. They both wore big white hats with matching white lace.

Kouga gently took Kagome's mother's gloved hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Kouga Shimasaki. It's a pleasure to meet you. You must be Kagome's lovely mother. I can see where Kagome gets her exquisite beauty from."

Kagome rolled her eyes as her mother laughed. _Gag me._

"Oh, Ryoko's son," her smile, even though it didn't seem possible, widened as she delighted in the fact that Kouga was the son of a well known billionaire. "_Weeell_ the pleasure is all mine Kouga. I'm Keira Higurashi, Kagome's mother as you already know. Please won't you have a dance with my daughter?"

"I would love to madam, but I'm afraid Kagome is not a fan of dancing," he said with a smirk showing he knew full well that Kagome had been lying. Kagome's jaw dropped in annoyance before quickly clenching her teeth with her eyes narrowed in a deadly stare.

Keira glanced at her daughter, "Why nonsense. Kagome loves to dance. Why, I remember when she would always beg me to take her to her dance lessons all those years."

Kagome glared holes into Kouga's eyes during their entire dance. Her mom, of course watched from the sideline for a bit with her face holding the same smile.

"You do look lovely tonight Kagome," Kouga purred. His hand caressed her back lightly much to Kagome's displeasure.

"Back off Kouga," she snapped with a venomous warning. "I'm not interested."

Kouga was taken aback. "Not interested? In me?"

"Yeah that's right. I'm not interested in _you_." She emphasized the "you" to hopefully make her point more clear.

"What? Don't tell me you're interested in that stupid mutt half breed from before?"

Kagome seethed again at that name and immediately stopped dancing. She put her hands on Kouga's chest and pushed with all the anger she could muster. "So what if I am! At least he works hard for what he has." Her voice turned sharp and each word came out crisp like snake bites. "Unlike you, a rich snob who lives off his daddy's money. Well I've got news for you," she was now up in his face again poking his chest with a stiff finger. "I'm not interested in someone like that. And I never will be!"

The entire room was staring at the teenager that stormed off from the nation's most wanted bachelor. Kagome couldn't have cared less. She was more than happy to be out of that stuffy party.

Luckily for her, her mother was not there to witness the scene otherwise she probably would not have been able to go to the movies the next night with Sango.

* * *

What did you think?


	6. Just Us Right?

Hey you guys. Here's the next chapter in this little love story classic. I hope you all enjoy it. R&R please...

* * *

"It's just going to be you and me at the movies right Sango?" The two girls were making their way to the theater that night, but Sango was walking suspiciously slow, making up excuses for every stop.

If anything, it seemed like she was stalling.

"Of course. Just us girls," Sango reassured her.

When they eventually reached the theater, however, Kagome was half surprised to see Miroku there with Inuyasha at his side.

She threw Sango an upset look. _I knew she was going to do this. _"Oh my gosh, what a coincidence," Sango exclaimed unconvincingly.

Kagome pulled on Sango's arm to try to talk to her aside, but Sango ignored her and continued, "Kagome, you remember Inuyasha don't you?"

"Yes I do, Sango but-."

"You look great," Inuyasha told her shyly with his amber eyes softly gazing into hers.

She would have gotten lost in his gaze had it not been for Miroku ruining the moment. He appeared between the two embarrassed teenagers, putting his arms around them both.

"You do look great you and so do you and I know I look great. So can we watch this movie already?"

A deep red color spread on both of their cheeks as they nodded bashfully. They followed Miroku and Sango up to the ticket booth and to her surprise, Inuyasha bought her ticket.

"Thank you," she said shyly before stepping through the door that he held open for her.

In the theater Kagome sat a few rows in front of Inuyasha even though there were plenty of seats around him.

It didn't take long for her to realize her mistake since Miroku and Sango immediately started making out and didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon._ Gross._

She secretly wished she wouldn't have been so stubborn and refused to sit by him. And almost perfectly on cue, Inuyasha jumped over the seats and plopped down in the empty seat next to her.

Kagome's heart raced making her afraid to look at Inuyasha. But the eyes she felt staring at her willed her to look, showing her the popcorn he was offering which she took.

For the rest of the movie she kept her eyes on the screen, not seeing the movie at all. She was too aware of Inuyasha to realize anything else. I

nstead she spent the movie staring at nothing, half wishing Inuyasha would put his arm around her. Unfortunately he didn't.

Kagome and Inuyasha emerged from the theater shyly, keeping their distance from each other. Inuyasha had his hands shoved in his pockets nervously, but his eyes never left Kagome.

They were slowly following the energetic couple ahead of them. "Well I didn't see much of that movie," Sango announced as they walked towards Miroku's car.

Meanwhile Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves lagging behind the two love birds, reluctant to get in the car.

Shivers went down Kagome's spine when she felt Inuyasha's hot breath on her neck when he whispered, "Do you wanna walk with me?"

She replied with a soft, "Yeah."

"Hey what's taking you guys?" Miroku asked impatiently from the driver's seat.

"We're gonna walk home." Kagome ducked behind Inuyasha nervously during the announcement.

Do you guys love each other?" Miroku teased. The deep blush on their faces didn't go unnoticed and neither did Inuyasha's nervous laugh. "Oh I get it, you guys _do_ love each other."

Kagome looked away nervously knowing that her face was probably bright red. She didn't know how to respond to that and neither did Inuyasha it seemed. _Why doesn't he say something?_

All he managed to say was a abrupt, "Bye," before walking away with her.

The nervous teenager tried her best to distract herself by looking at the stars, but she couldn't shake the intense feeling of Inuyasha's amber eyes on her. His constant staring finally willed a smile to creep on her face.

"That was fun. I haven't been to a movie in years."

"You're kidding?"

She looked over to find she was right. Inuyasha had been staring at her and now she was trapped in his gaze. With a jolt of her head she was able to tear her eyes from his in order to hide her increasing blush.

"Nope, not since I was a little girl."

"How come?" he asked.

Her shoulders shrugged, "I've been busy."

"With what?" he asked curiously, "What do you do all day?"

Kagome took a deep breath to begin, "My days are all planned out. First I start off with my English tutor, French tutor, Latin tutor, piano and then I catch up on some reading."

"Wow, sounds like the road to success."

"Mmhmm, I've been applying to all these colleges. Harvard, Yale, Oxford, those are the ones we want."

"And who's we?" his voice full of jealousy.

"What?" she was thrown off by his sudden change of tone.

"You just said all the ones _we_ want."

"Oh, momma and daddy. We decide everything together." She wrapped her arms around herself tightly and shivered from the cold.

He smirked, "What and everything else you get to decide all for yourself?"

She nudged him playfully, "Don't be mean." He continued to stare at her intently making her nervous again. "What?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he removed his coat to put it on Kagome. "I'm just trying to figure you out."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she pulled the jacket closer to her.

"I don't know you just always seemed free to me."

She cocked her head slightly as they continued walking. "I am free."

"I don't know. You say all that stuff is what you gotta do right?"

"Yeah?" _What is he getting at?_

"So what do you do for fun? For just you?"

Kagome stopped and turned to face him, "I just told you."

She subconsciously brought the jacket even closer to her, overwhelming her senses with his scent. _It smells kind of like the forest._

Her eyes shot opened when she realized she was day dreaming with her nose buried in his jacket.

To her horror he was smirking at her. He knew what she had been doing.

She blushed furiously. _Does he have to be so cute?_ _Wait where is he going?_

Inuyasha was walking out into the middle of the street. Kagome's pulse began to race worriedly. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer right away and lay down in the middle of a crosswalk. "Just lying here. Wanna join me?"

"No, you're going to get run over." She was looking around frantically praying that he didn't.

He imitated her, "by all the cars?" he laughed. "Just come here."

"No."

"Why not?"

She rolled her eyes. _Not this again._ "I don't know. Will you just get out of the street!?" she squealed.

The hanyou gave a frustrating sigh. "See that's your problem. You don't do the things you want to do."

Kagome bit her lip nervously and looked around. Only after being sure nothing was around did she finally give up and decide to join him. After straightening out her dress she laid herself next to him, careful to not get too close.

He gave her a soft smile that made filled her heart when she looked over.

"What happens if a car comes?" she asked.

"We die," he replied quickly.

"What?" she squeaked.

"Just relax," he chuckled. "You gotta learn to trust."

_He's right._ She took a deep breath and slowly scooted herself closer to Inuyasha. The side of her body began to tingle from the heat he was giving off.

"When I was a kid my dad would always take me out here and we would watch the lights change from green to red to yellow."

Kagome gave a sigh of content. _His voice, something about it is just soothing. _She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice that she had moved even closer to Inuyasha. "Archery."

"What?" he turned to ask.

She laughed inwardly at how random that must have seen. "You asked me what I like to do for me. I like to do archery."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

For a while they lay silent, watching the lights change and just enjoying each other's company. They both seemed calm and relaxed, but Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest. _He makes my heart race so much._

Steadily and slowly light began to appear at their feet, but didn't think much of it until they heard a loud car horn. They jumped quickly to their feet.

Kagome felt Inuyasha pushing her to the side of the road as she continued screaming. He didn't stop until she was safely to the side.

Out of nowhere she burst into laughter when she finally reached the side of one of the surrounding buildings. The look on Inuyasha's face only made her laugh even harder.

_Wow that was so scary AND FUN!_ _This is the second time this week that I've laughed like this._

"What? Are you okay," he laughed, finally a little bit more relaxed.

Her laughing finally lightened a little, "Oh that was fun." But the way he was looking at her made her laughing stop immediately. _I could drown and die of happiness in those eyes._

Her eyes scanned his figure, taking in every inch of him. If she did never see him again, she knew she would never forget this night. She would never forget him.

She wanted to remember everything about this night. Everything about him. She studied his figure with a smile increasingly growing on her face, but suddenly her gaze stopped at his hat.

_Why does he always wear that? I wonder…_

"Inuyasha," she smiled. It was the first time she had said his name aloud and she loved the way it rolled off her tongue. From his expression, he must have liked it as well.

"Yes?"

She bit her lip to keep her smile under control. "My head's kind of cold, do you think I could wear your hat." She didn't wait for his response and snatched it off his head.

His hands reached out furiously to get it back. When he knew it was hopeless he used his hands to cover what he was trying to hide.

Her eyes widened a little . _As if he wasn't cute enough before._ She floated closer to him, not taking her eyes from the two triangle white dog ears that were half covered on his head.

After putting the hat on her head, her hands slowly rose to his head and she gently removed his hands from his head.

She smiled when she felt he wasn't resisting, but allowing her to see what he hid from the world. "I don't know why you hide them," she said softly. "I like them." Her voice floated out like a calm breeze.

"Most people don't."

"I'm not most people Inuyasha. Can I…touch them?" she asked hesitantly.

She felt his body stiffen. "W-why would y-you want to touch them?"

She laughed softly and brought her gaze to meet his. His deep amber eyes were full of doubt and past hurt. "Because I want to," she whispered.

He swallowed before leaning nudging his head into her hands that were hovering over his head. She smiled at his submission and took hold of the two, now twitching ears on his head.

She ran her finger tips over them first before rubbing them slightly in between her thumbs and forefingers. _They're so soft. How could anyone not like these. I wish I had some. I would rub them all-."_

Her thoughts were stopped abruptly when she felt two large hands close over her tiny ones. She blinked a few times to try and figure out what had just happened. "What?" she asked while tilting her head.

"Let's just say that's just not a good idea to keep doing that."

She gave him a curious stare, but decided to drop it. However, it didn't go unnoticed that he was still holding her hands.

"Inuyasha, what are you-?"

"Do you wanna dance?"

Her lips curved into a bright smile, "Sure."

He gently tugged on her hand to follow him. Her fingers tingled from the contact resulting in a light blush. He was leading her into the middle of the street.

"Inuyasha, we're not supposed to dance in the street."

"_We're not supposed to dance in the street,"_ he teased before swinging her swiftly into her arms.

Her breath caught at the move when she felt his hard chest against hers. "B-but there's not music."

"I know. We'll just have to make some." With his hand firmly around her waist he slowly led her into a dance as he hummed softly in her ear. "Bum, bum bum, bum bum."

Her heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. "I like this song," _When you sing it._ His voice soothed her, bringing her to rest her head on his chest. She kept it there for a while before she felt his eyes call hers to look at him.

_Is this a dream?_ His soft cheek pressed gently against hers, making her breath catch for a second before she melted into his arms. Her legs seemed to move on their own as he led her, swaying back and forth.

It didn't feel like they were dancing anymore, but now floating on a cloud made specifically for them. She loved the way he held her close; she felt safe and she fit perfectly up against him.

Then before she had time to register what was happening, she was falling backwards; falling in his arms. He cradled her gently in the dip and locked gazes with her.

His eyes revealed everything to her leaving her overwhelmed that he would allow her to see so deep into his heart. It was then that she knew that he was different from anyone else she had ever met or ever will meet.

Somehow in the last week, whether it was now or the first time she looked into his amber eyes, she had fallen in love with this silver-haired half demon. She was in love with Inuyasha Takahashi.

While still holding her in the dip, Inuyasha moved his hand behind her neck and lowered his head closer and closer making Kagome's heart pound in her chest. Chills ran up her spine as his lips drew closer.

_He's going to kiss me. Oh my God I can't even move._

Her eyelids lowered when he felt his breath brush against her lips. When her face tilted towards him, Inuyasha seized the opportunity and slowly captured her lips with his. Another perfect fit.

The moment his lips touched hers she felt her mind leave her body, leaving her defenseless. The street lights began to spin in a wonderful array of colors. Had a car come she would not have even bothered to move.

_They could go around for all I care._

All she felt and cared about were Inuyasha's soft and warm lips that captured and recaptured hers with each reposition. With each kiss he took a little bit of her soul and being to keep for himself.

She was thankful that Inuyasha was holding her because she knew her legs were useless. _I never knew a kiss could feel like this._

When he lifted his lips from hers she was completely breathless and dizzy. Her eyes remained closed for fear that it had all been a dream. No one had ever made her feel like this…_and no one else could._

When her eyes fluttered open, two amber pods were waiting patiently. _It wasn't a dream. _Inuyasha _was _the only one that could make her feel so helpless and alive at the same time.

_Forever my Kagome…_


	7. Cliche

More fun with Inuyasha and Kagome and a little of her mom's dissaproval...enjoy :)

* * *

Is it cliché to say they were inseparable? Is there another way to put it? Then I will be cliché. Love overwhelmed every part of their being; it consumed their very soul which they happily surrendered to.

Whenever Inuyasha had work he would always find Kagome waiting for him when his shift ended. Whenever Kagome had tutoring, the roar of the engine of his truck would make her heart flutter, knowing he was waiting for her.

Her parents didn't agree, it was evident, but she could care less. All she knew was this felt absolutely perfect.

The wings that formed in her heart made her soar as she glided over to the waiting arms and jumped in them with a giddy shriek.

His feet took a few steps back in order to regain his self, but otherwise it had been a smooth catch. "Where to my Kagome?" he chuckled at her child-like antics.

"To the moon Inuyasha!" she begged jokingly.

He laughed again, "Anything for you."

He placed his hand softly behind her neck and brought her face down to his sealing his promise with a kiss still holding her up with his one arm.

They were the picture perfect couple in love beyond comprehension. Two young lovers against the accepted social norms. They thought their love would conquer all so they both ignored the nagging of the outside world and society.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango called out to her friend.

Kagome ran as fast as her slender legs could carry her, but she could still not keep up with her friend. She clung desperately to the hat that threatened to fly off at any minute. _If I lose this hat mother will kill me. I don't know what's worse, coming home with a sunburn and freckles or wearing this stupid thing._

"Are we there yet Sango?" Kagome complained as she struggled to keep her friend in view.

Her friend laughed from up ahead, "yes Kagome, it's just over that hill." She laughed again at the groan.

When she saw Sango stop at the top of the hill she gave a little silent prayer of thanks that they could finally stop running, but suddenly Sango disappeared. _Where the hell did she go?_

Her question was soon answered when she saw Sango's swimming around with none other than Miroku in the lake that they were supposed to have a picnic at. "Sango? You didn't tell me Miroku was going to be here."

"She didn't."

Kagome froze at the voice, but didn't have time to respond because no sooner had she recognized the voice she was suspended in the air.

She let out a loud shriek, "Put me down Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smirked at the command and held her out over the water, "If you say so."

Her brown eyes widened in realization at what Inuyasha intended to do. "NO NO I can't get this hat wet, my mother would kill me!"

The hat was thrown off of her head with a slight chuckle from Inuyasha, "Problem solved."

"No Inuyasha, please!" she pleaded.

But her pleas were ignored and before she knew it she was submerged in the lake. She shot up quickly and gasped in surprise as well as for air. Her brown eyes narrowed at the laughing hanyou who was holding his sides.

"You jerk! I'll get you for that!" she promised.

Inuyasha immediately stopped laughing and grabbed a rope that was hanging off of the near tree branch. "Oh really?" he challenged with a cocky smirk.

"Inuyasha," she warned.

He took a few steps back and gripped the rope tightly before running forward. "Catch me Kagome!" he yelled as he launched himself in the water.

The three teenagers in the water yelled out in protest as the huge wave engulfed them all.

Inuyasha came up laughing from the water only to be shoved down immediately.

"That ought to teach you," Kagome laughed.

And that's how most of the summer went for the four of them. Playing around without a care in the world, oblivious to the problems that they were to face ahead. The rest of the afternoon they took turns swinging off the rope into the lake, enjoying the nice cool water on that hot summer day. Kagome however, took some convincing. She still was hesitant to let go of all of her prissy ways.

"Come on Kagome, get in the water!" Sango yelled.

"No," she whined, "I can't." It had been about the tenth attempt to try and swing off the rope and each time she had stopped just at the edge of the lake.

"Get in the water! Get in!" Inuyasha commanded. "I'm sorry baby. Would you please just get in the water?"

"Get in!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

Kagome took a deep breath before running towards the lake again. With her eyes squeezed shut she let the rope carry her out over the lake before plunging down, shrieking the entire way.

When she emerged she had a smile on her face that reached the skies. "That was fun! I wanna do it again!"

And she did. Over and over until her hands were too raw to grip the rope. _Momma is gonna be mad about this,_ she thought while looking down at her throbbing red hands. _She always said that you can tell a lady by her hands._ She was so busy studying them that she didn't notice her mother walk up as she walked in her house.

"What's wrong Kagome?" her mother asked when she got home that day.

"Huh?" she asked caught by surprise. "Oh, nothing mother. I'm just tired. I had so much fun today," she smiled when she thought about the way Inuyasha wrestled with her in the water before kissing her senseless when she tried to stay mad at him.

"No doubt with that Inuyasha boy," it came out like bad tasting food.

"Yes mother and Sango and Miroku. We all went to the lake today and swung from ropes-."

"Swung from ropes? Kagome what has gotten into you? I raised you up to be a lady not some animal swinging from trees."

"But it was fun mother. I liked it," she pleaded with her eyes, but her mother did not seem to be giving in.

"Why couldn't you have gone with Kouga? He's a very fine boy from a good family."

"Mother!" she just about yelled. "I don't like him. He's so conceited and full of himself. Inuyasha is so much fun and makes me smile. I lo-ike him."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed in defeat, for now at least, and let her daughter walk away.

Kagome shut herself in her room before collapsing in her bed. She almost told her mom that she loved Inuyasha. It was true she did, but she hadn't even said it to him yet. _I wonder what momma would think if I told her I loved him?_Please review!!! Thank you

* * *


End file.
